Many enterprise applications utilize queries that fetch data from different databases. As tables or parts thereof are accessed from the different databases, the tables may have different dimensions or data formats. A challenge therefore exists to provide updatable result sets for data fetched from multiple tables. Updatable result sets have been limited conventionally to a single table query.